


Ladies first

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the Lady wing Girl fight 2006 challenge.  Hilde, Noin, Une and Sally take on the Sisterhood of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies first

Lady Une leaned back in her chair, elbows on the arms and fingers steepled in front of her. “As I was saying, Captain Barton, this mission is going to be tricky at best and will require the utmost delicacy from the agents in charge.”

Trowa nodded. He was familiar with missions of this sort as infiltration was his specialty. “What are the specs on the group?”

“Paramilitary. It is a small group, but one with some powerful connections. I got the tip from Relena a few weeks ago and have had Captains Noin and Schbeiker following up leads. The last intelligence we received indicates the group in question is poised to strike soon. They are currently in the process of bringing the newest group of initiates up to speed.”

Trowa nodded again, acknowledging that time was short. “I can be ready in an hour. I just need to let Quatre know I’ll be going to ground. I have a packed bag in my locker.”

“That won’t be necessary. You’re not going in. I need you assemble a team for communications and back up. Briefing will be in the main conference room in…” Une flicked her wrist so the face of her watch slid into view, “…an hour and a half.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The briefing room was crowded with the usual suspects when Une stepped in and shut the door behind her exactly ninety one minutes later. She strode to the front and set down a heavy folder on the table.

Looking around she nodded, acknowledging the assembled agents. “Ladies and gentlemen,” she began, ignoring the assorted snorts and mumbled comments about her choice of titles. “As I’m sure Captain Barton has already explained to you, we have a raid that we need to put in place quickly. Captains Noin and Schbeiker have already done the fact gathering for us.” She waved to indicate the two agents who were settled comfortably in the back of the room. “They, Lieutenant Po and I will be the strike team.”

“You’re going out in the field?” Duo’s face clearly registered his surprise. “Ma’am” he added quickly when the pressure of his partner’s foot on his reminded him of the need for the honorific.

“Yes.” Une’s reply was tinted with dry amusement. “I think I remember how it’s done. And this is an assignment that requires my unique qualifications.”

“With all due respect, Ma’am.” Duo shifted nervously. “You’re the Commander, the brains of this place. We’re supposed to be the grunts out there slogging through the mud.”

Une smiled humorlessly and lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Excellent point Captain Maxwell. With your hair you would be the perfect replacement on this team. I’m sure you would have no trouble at all with the /Sisterhood/ Of Peace.”

Duo raised his hands and shook his head as the rest of the room broke into laughter. “Hey, I may have long hair but I’m still /all/ guy.”

“Prove it,” yelled Hilde, reaching into her pocket for a five credit note before waving it in Duo’s direction.

“Hey Heero, that true?” asked Noin, causing the flush already spreading across Agent Yuy’s cheeks to darken.

Trowa’s soft tenor cut through the rest of laughter and catcalls. “I’ve seen you in the bathroom messing with your hair in mornings, Duo. You fuss like a girl.”

“Fuck you, Barton. You spend as much time as I do. I’ve flown shuttles with less adhesive than your hair.”

Trowa smirked. “Thanks for the offer but I’ll pass. Quatre more than takes care of my needs.” He winked at his partner who blushed lightly but grinned and winked back.

Only Wufei sat quietly through the good-natured teasing. A small smile curving the edges of his lips as his eyes darted from one person to the next. No doubt he was taking note of comments for future use. Underneath the severe ponytail and intense look Chang Wufei had wicked sense of humor and the timing to go with it.

Lady Une settled herself on the edge of the table watching and listening. It was moments like this that she felt more like a high school teacher then the commander for the largest peacekeeping organization in the earth and colonies combined. Watching the bickering teenagers it was hard to believe that three years ago they were on the top of the most wanted list for crimes of terror and espionage. Some days the thought of it was enough to give her a severe case of mental whiplash.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noin turned sideways, eyeing herself critically in the mirror. She liked the way the pants fit her legs before tucking into the required knee high boots. It was the jacket she was not so sure about. Smoothing it over her stomach she grimaced. “You can’t tell, can you?”

Hilde looked up from where she sat on the bench in front of her locker and studied the other woman, tilting her head at different angles before answering. “No. You still look as good as you always do.” She paused, frowning before continuing on in a softer voice. “You’re going to have to tell him soon, Lu. You’re what, ten weeks along now? You’re not going to be able to hide it much longer. Underneath all the blond hair Zech has a brain too.”

“Eight. And I know. I’ll tell him soon. I promise. I want to do one more mission before he and Une chain me to a desk. It’s not like I’m disabled or anything.” She paused, hand resting lightly on her stomach. “Isn’t that why we’re doing this? To make the world a better place for ourselves and our children?”

Hilde snorted and pulled on her other boot. “I just do it for the buzz.” She flipped her hair and smirked at Noin before spinning lightly on the tips of her toes. “That and I look hot in this uniform.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Alright ladies,” Une surveyed the women in front of her critically. “Let’s get down to business, shall we? Lu, you and Hilde will be taking the lecture hall. Keep in mind these are new recruits. They will /not/ be armed. Contain them for questioning later but avoid bloodshed if at all possible.”

Noin and Hilde nodded. Though neither one would shy from gunplay if that was what was required they both preferred to avoid it if possible. Self-preservation was an instinct they both had honed to fine art.

“Sally and I will secure the control room. Once both teams are in place then Captain Barton and his team will do any clean up that is needed. Are we all clear?” Nods, thumbs up and a few ‘yes ma’ams’ echoed back at her much to her amusement. With this group expecting a uniform response to anything was and always would be a pipe dream.

“Move out.” With that she slipped from the unmarked van parked in an alley several blocks from the target, followed closely by Noin, Sally and Hilde. Under the watchful gaze of their back up team, they slipped unnoticed into the flow of traffic on the sidewalk and disappeared into the crowd.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside the building that housed SOP the four women exchanged a meaningful look before breaking into pairs. Hilde and Noin entered first, making small talk with the guard at the door while they awaited permission to enter. Grabbing Noin’s arm and making a big show of being overeager to do her part for the cause, Hilde pulled Noin out of sight as soon as they were cleared to pass.

When the allotted fifteen minutes passed, Sally and Une approached the guard and waited to see if the identities that Hilde and Noin had carefully crafted and implanted into SOP’s database would pass inspection. While they waited Sally tapped a seemingly senseless pattern on her leg, her face a mask of impatience. Hiding her smile, Une filed away the information Sally was sharing via Morse code. They had found the antiquated system to be a highly effective means of communication in situations such as this.

From where Sally was pacing she had an excellent view of the screen on the handheld computer the guard was shielding protectively from Une. This was a game they had played many times before. Une using her strong presence to keep a guard or agent focused on her while Sally used her show of impatience to gather intelligence and pass it on under the guise of restless pacing and tapping.

When they were passed into the building itself the women headed down the main corridor before ducking quickly down a side hallway. With a gesture Une indicated that their goal was further down the hall on right. Sally kept watch as Une crouched in front of the door, lock picks in hand. It wasn’t long before the door swung silently inward and the two women stepped inside, closing it behind them.

The stolen weapons were where Noin had said they would be, hidden behind the boxes of janitorial supplies. Sally had to admit to herself she was much happier now that she had a hand gun tucked into the back of her pants and an Uzi in her hands. Clips for the Uzi and shells for the pistol went into her pockets. Hopefully, there would not be the need for a firefight but if it did happen she planned to be completely prepared. With a smug grin Une held up a fist full of long plastic strips. “Flex cuffs,” she mouthed, pride showing on her face. Sally grinned back. Someone was going to get an attagirl when this mission was over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the other side of the building Noin and Hilde slipped into seats in the back of the converted lecture hall. Each woman had a handgun and plenty of ammunition in her pockets, having hit the store of stolen weapons before making their way to join the rest of the newcomers. Their job was to blend in with the other new recruits and be prepared to act as back up once the announcement went out that Preventers was now in control of the building.

Noin checked her watch and noticed Hilde doing the same out of the corner of her eye. Ten minutes and counting before Sally and Une were going to hit the control room. This was the part of the job she hated the most. The waiting. Actually she didn’t mind waiting so much as waiting and having to act like she wasn’t. She caught a glimpse of Hilde who was casually chatting with the woman sitting in front of her. Moments like this she was jealous of her gregarious partner. Hilde turned her head slightly, feeling someone watching and winked. Noin grinned then shifted to get more comfortable, allowing her attention to shift to the woman now approaching the lecturer’s podium.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Une knelt in front of the electronic lock on the control room. She’d memorized the combination, but when she punched in the series of numbers the door refused to budge. Frowning, she cleared the keypad and tried once more, carefully double checking each digit before she entered it. She took a deep breath before trying the handle and this time was rewarded with movement and the slight click of tumblers engaging. She stood and moved back to allow Sally to be the first one to enter the room.

Carefully, Sally pushed the door open with her toe and looked through the crack. She held up four fingers to indicate the number of people in the room. With a jerk of her head she conveyed the message she would take the left and Une was to take the right. Une nodded her acknowledgement and raised three fingers, slowly lowering each one for the countdown.

On zero both women burst through the door, catching the people in the control room completely by surprise. Sally high kicked the dark haired woman who rushed her then expertly took out the other one with a gun butt to the head. Une was equally efficient. Dispatching both of her opponents with lightning quick fists and feet. It was over in a matter of seconds and Une settled herself at the control panels while Sally relocked the door then cuffed their captives.

Sally secured the radio from one of their prisoners and opened the back panel. She pulled two wires and then took what looked like a small battery from her pocket and attached it to the wires. She held up crossed fingers before depressing the talk button.

“Team one to team two. Come in.” She released the button and waited, holding her breath for a response.

There was a scratch of static and then Duo’s voice could be hear plainly over the radio. “Team two here. What’s your status?”

“Control room contained and four prisoners for transport.”

“Roger that, team one. Team two is in place and ready to render assistance.”

Sally exchanged a look with Une and grinned. “Team two hold your ground and be prepared to move on my mark.”

“Gotcha.” There was a pause and both women could see the look Heero was giving his partner. The radio squealed and he hastily added “ma’am”.

Une smiled and shook her head. What her staff lacked in military discipline they more than made up for in belief in what they were doing and the skills to make it happen. She reached for the switch on the second confiscated radio. “Time to announce our presence, I think.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hilde coughed softly, drawing Noin’s attention to the movement behind them. From the corner of her eye she could see two SOP operatives positioning themselves in front of the door. There was a moment of confusion when the lecturer stepped away from the podium for a hurried conference. The woman nodded sharply then took her place, grim determination in the lines on her face.

“I have just been informed that Preventers has the building surrounded and requested that we surrender.”

Hilde and Noin’s expressions of anger and disbelief echoed those of the women around them. Nerves stretched to the limit as they waited for the word that the request would be met or not.

“Fortunately we will still be able to further our cause. We will be martyrs in the name of peace, ladies.” The speaker shifted, pride glowing on her face.

Hilde exchanged a quick look with Noin. That had a very ominous sound to it. She had no intention of being anyone’s symbol of ultimate sacrifice. She had a date on Saturday and a plant that needed to be watered. Noin’s face had gone pale and her hand was pressed protectively over her abdomen. The look on her face was one that Hilde had only seen once before.

It had taken three Gundam pilots to pull Lu off the man who had shot Zechs. Fortunately he had not been seriously injured but she had not cared. Zechs’d gone down; bleeding from a wound in his leg and Lu had been on the shooter before the man had a chance to react, tackling him to the ground and disarming him in the process.

Careful not to catch anyone but Noin’s attention, Hilde shook her head. Her eyes flicked to Noin’s hand and back up to her face. Noin nodded once, sharply, her lips tightening as she did so.

“….and so we shall be part of the grand sacrifice,” the speaker continued, oblivious to the drama occurring in the back of the room. “This building is wired with explosives. The countdown has begun. Soon we will be what inspires others to carry on with our cause.”

Hilde’s eyes flicked to Noin and she mouthed ‘fuck that’. Ignoring the murmurs of fear, horror and fanaticism she placed her hand flat on her leg. Tapping her index, middle, and then ring finger in a one-two-three count.

On three, both women exploded out of their chairs. Noin took out the first of the guards with a combination that would have made her hand-to-hand combat instructor from Lake Victoria weep with pride. Hilde tackled her target and subdued her with an uppercut to the jaw. Her technique was not as polished but like Hilde it got the job done.

Noin leaped to her feet and unlocked the door before throwing it open. She turned to stare at the stunned women. None of them moved despite having an obvious path to freedom and safety.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Hilde pulled the closest recruit to her feet and shoved her towards the door. “Get out. Find an exit and get as far away as you can.” She glared at the rest of the room. Her words broke the stunned silence and there was a rush for the exit. Skirting the edge of the room, Noin fought her way to the stage. There was no resistance when she grabbed the speaker by the back of her shirt and pushed her in front as they made their way out of the room.

Hilde had the two guards on their feet and was dragging them both with her as she made a hasty retreat on the heels of the mass exodus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From a safe distance the four women watched as the headquarters for SOP slowly collapsed in on itself. The rush of hot wind flowed over them bringing with it the all too familiar scent of ozone. A second later the shock wave of sound hit, rattling windows and shaking the buildings on all sides as it flowed over and past them. Dust and soot hung in the air making it difficult to see the other Preventers that had spread out to capture and contain anyone trying to escape from the now destroyed building.

Hilde turned to Sally and saluted. “We’ve got the tools, we’ve got the talent…”

Sally returned the salute and finished the slogan. “…It’s Miller time.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Une slid into the chair and waved to the bartender. “Four beers.”

“Three. I’ll have a coke.”

Une raised an eyebrow but called out the revised order. “Three beers and a coke for the pregnant lady.”

Noin looked at her commanding officer, surprise evident on her face as Hilde and Sally snickered. “How long have you known?”

“I’ve been suspicious for about a week now. Turning down a post mission beer just confirmed it.”

Noin sighed, taking her coke from the smiling waitress. “Does this mean I’m on desk duty?”

“Actually.” Une took a swallow of her beer then set the glass down in front of her. “If your partner is interested in another assignment for the next few months I have something else for you.” Grinning wickedly she added. “I’d hate to waste your talents on writing reports and shuffling papers.”

Noin’s eyes flicked to Hilde who nodded before taking another swig of her beer. “Anything has to be better than that.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that.”

Sally’s soft snort did nothing to reassure Lu, but she held her tongue. Eyes locked on Une, waiting.

“Recruitment has opened up again and we are going to need more instructors.” Une took a slow drink, studying Noin over the rim of her glass.

Sally laughed and popped a peanut in her mouth. “It would be good practice wiping noses for later.” She leaned over and patted Hilde’s back when the other woman snorted her beer and started to choke.

A peanut bounced off Sally’s forehead and she retaliated by sticking out her tongue. “Very mature for a woman who is about to be a mother, Lu.”

Noin rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Une. “If Hilde is willing I wouldn’t mind giving it a try. I really enjoyed teaching before.”

Hilde smiled and shrugged. “Fine with me.” She smirked then added, “I look hot in that uniform too.”


End file.
